


The Saiyan Who Died on Earth

by straightoofin



Series: The Saiyan [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Smut, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Pregnancy, Pregnant Bulma Briefs, Sex, Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightoofin/pseuds/straightoofin
Summary: Future Bulma mostly told her son about his father's heroic last stand, choosing to omit his previous crimes. The boy had been through enough, she thought. But how did Future Trunks come to exist in the first place?What happened in a world where there was no warning about the androids? When Bulma asked Vegeta to stay at her home, and he chose to decline?This fic is a close companion to The Saiyan Who Came to Earth, in which Bulma is rescued from an assailant by Vegeta. But in this timeline, she has to rescue herself.
Relationships: Future Bulma Briefs/Future Vegeta
Series: The Saiyan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206953
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Saiyan Who Died on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been created due to a conversation with the wonderful @AAKynge about how things played out between Future Bulma/Vegeta. It got me thinking about what would have happened to Bulma if Vegeta had never agreed to stay, and therefore wasn't there to protect her from the assailant from the first chapter of TSWCTE  
> There will be other events that match up to my main timeline fic; you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013504/chapters/71209920  
> All aboard the feels train!

She had to get out of the house.

After she'd received the news, after all the interrogations and formalities, after her parents flipping between awkward silences and trying too hard to act normal. She was sick of it all. And she knew it wasn't their fault, but it wasn't her fault either. Wasn't her fault that some man had broke into her home. That she'd had to defend herself.

That he'd succumbed days later to the unintentionally deep wounds she'd inflicted with her bedside lamp.

No matter how much she told herself she was in the clear, it didn't matter. “Self defence” had been parroted by by the police, her sizeable legal team, her family and friends. It didn't change the gnawing guilty feeling that wouldn't let her rest.

Bulma found herself standing outside a bar, that had struck an interesting balance between seedy and clean, and she marched inside with only a hint of hesitation. All eyes were on her as she sat at the bar and ordered a vodka and lemonade; the lemonade was only included so she wouldn't seem like a lush.

She had only just gotten to her second drink when a gaggle of men decided to try their bad luck with her. She tuned them out, as she often did, until one of them put a heavy hand on her shoulder. She wheeled around to give the person attached a mouthful, only to be met with a familiar dark frown. Somehow, the look relaxed her, as it was being directed at the men and not her.

Vegeta exuded a strong, almost feral aura as he wordlessly stared down everyone else in the room. Once he was satisfied that everyone knew their place, he begun to retreat, but Bulma stopped him.

“Let me buy you a drink,” she said. A statement, not a request. At first it seemed like Vegeta had ignored her when he walked over to a shady corner of the bar, but as she watched him, he glanced back to her and jerked his head as if to say _come on, then._

It was a good job Bulma was rich, as the saiyan prince ordered twice the amount of alcohol she did. He briefly explained that his tolerance was at least twice that of a human. They drank in a slightly awkward but fairly companionable silence but the more they drank, the more his tongue loosened.

“He broke into your home and knifed you, and you're still not sure if he deserved it?”  
“It's complicated.”  
Vegeta leaned back in his seat.

“Explain."

“I don't think you'd understand it if I did.”

“Look, I've killed more than you ever will. Most of them didn't deserve it. I think I know a little more about it than you.”

“So you feel guilt over it?”  
“No. It was something I had to do at the time. Just like you,” he took a long sip of his whisky, eyes dark. “It's all about survival, woman. You seem like the surviving type.”

Bulma was suitably buzzed when they decided to leave. The pair both had a few mouthfuls left of their beverages, so Bulma held her glass up.

“To survival.”

Vegeta smirked, clinking his glass to hers, their fingers brushing together. Bulma wondered if he'd felt the tingle that she had as they downed the dregs of their drinks.

The cool air was refreshing as they stepped outside, and Bulma wished she was brave enough to ask him to come home with her. Even though she thought she was crazy for wanting that. They'd spent a significant amount of time talking about all the races he'd obliterated. But she couldn't help being captivated by his pensive eyes, his low gruff voice.

She'd often thought of him since they'd met on Namek. That's one of the reasons she'd asked him to stay with her two years ago. She knew there was more to him than he gave away, and she was a scientist, damn it. She was always eager to get to the bottom of things. At least, that's the excuse she told herself, rather than admit she felt any attraction to this man.

It had cut her up when he'd declined her offer. She wasn't sure why, she barely knew him. Plus he was an alien. And a mass murderer. He'd tried to kill most of the people she knew. But there was something about this man. If she was a less rational woman, she'd say it felt like destiny. But that was impossible... wasn't it?

Fuelled by loneliness and alcohol, she stepped to him and planted a kiss on his warm lips. It was easier than speaking, after all.

Vegeta surprised her by immediately kissing her back. He fisted his hands in her hair, and she pressed her body against the hard lines of his. Perhaps he was just as alone in this world as she was?

They stumbled into the alleyway behind them, fingers fumbling with clothes, desperation apparent. Vegeta ripped Bulma's panties from her body, flinging the fabric over his shoulder as his mouth crashed down on hers. She bit his lip and he groaned, hitching her legs up around his hips; she could feel lust and need rolling off him as he pressed her back against the closest wall. The brickwork was rough through her clothing but she barely even noticed.

His fingers brushed against her sex as he hurried to undo his trousers, and she sucked her breath in sharply. Suspended securely between the wall and his taut body, she whimpered as his thick length slowly sunk into her. He gave her a moment to adjust, and took her legs squeezing him as a sign to continue.

His rhythm was punishing, brutal but invigorating. It'd been so long since she'd had anything remotely like this, and yet with Vegeta it was wholly different. The thrill of being seen coupled with how delicious he felt inside her made her moan, and he growled and kissed her throat as he thrust, hard but deliberate.

The pleasure that had been building finally broke through her, and Vegeta grinned as she screamed obscenities into the night. He continued his welcome assault on her most sensitive parts until he himself came, leaning his forehead on hers as he recovered.

Bulma didn't know where to look as he pulled out and set her down gently. He had his back to her, righting his clothes and stretching his arms slightly. She contemplated just walking away until-

“I'll take you home.”

Suddenly she was scooped up into his arms and speeding through the air. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and tightened her arms around his shoulders, hanging on for dear life even though she knew he wouldn't drop her. She felt him hold her closer, ever so slightly, but she definitely felt it.

He touched down outside the front door to the Capsule Corp. compound, and let her down. Bulma lost her balance a little, and Vegeta grabbed her hands to steady her. She definitely felt something as his rough fingers grazed her palms. He frowned, as if he felt it too, and surprised her by leaning in to softly kiss her slightly swollen lips. Her pulled back before she could kiss back, frowning harder, before abruptly taking off. Bulma's hair whipped around her face, and when she blinked, he'd disappeared.


End file.
